


The Fella Over There with the Hella Good Hair

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler doesn't like yoga, but his instructor sure is hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fella Over There with the Hella Good Hair

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt:  
> SKELEBOYFRIENDS YOGA AU: JOSH IS THE HOT YOGA INSTRUCTOR AND TYLER IS THE RELUCTANT STUDENT FORCED TO ATTEND BY HIS THERAPIST PLEASE. IDK I JUST SUDDENLY REALLY WANT THIS AS A FIC
> 
> with bonus denna!! bc lesbians!!
> 
> title from shake it off by taylor swift bc she is mY QUEEN

Why did Tyler let himself get talked into this? He was not only incredibly inflexible, but also lazy and had a shameful sleeping schedule. It made no sense whatsoever that he was awake, dressed, and preparing to do exercise at nine in the morning.

But he was, because his therapist insisted that it was 'scientifically proven to decrease stress levels', and that having a morning class would 'help sort out his sleeping'. Complaining about his therapist's silly idea to Jenna had proved useless when she told him that he should, and found them a yoga class to go to together. He hated Jenna, especially when she broke into his house (why did he trust her with a key?) and woke him up at eight in the morning, insisting they needed a full hour for getting dressed and eating breakfast.

The drive to the gym was filled mainly with Tyler whining and Jenna insisting he would enjoy it. There was actually a surprising amount of people at the class, the room ending up filled with around twenty or so people. Since the yoga instructor hadn't yet arrived, and both Jenna and Tyler were quite clueless as to what they were supposed to do, they found the most approachable looking person and asked her what they were supposed to do.

The woman, Debby, directed them towards the cupboard containing spare yoga mats, and told them to just choose and empty space in the room and lay down their mat there. Tyler nudged Jenna, laughing slightly.

"She's cute," he said, attempting to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively.

"And probably straight," she muttered, shoving him a bit, even though she had definitely been checking her out, and had blushed when Debby had given her a smile.

"She could like girls," he said, and was unable to elaborate further because the yoga instructor had arrived, with his dyed hair and lip piercing, and Tyler was probably staring a bit too much.

"He's cute," Jenna whispered into his ear, and Tyler had to agree with that, even more so when he saw him grinning at Debby.

He couldn't protest about her using his own words against him, because the instructor was calling attention to the front of the class. They quickly placed down their mats and faced the front.

"I'm Josh, your yoga instructor," he said, smiling cutely when people responded with an out-of-time murmur of 'hey Josh'. "There are a few new people today, which is pretty cool. We'll start with a warm-up then some basic yoga poses, okay?"

There were some nods and 'yeah's, so they began. Tyler had to be thankful that Josh was the yoga instructor, because it gave him an excuse to stare, even though he still felt a bit rude. By the time they were having the downward dog pose demonstrated to them, he was blushing. Okay, so Josh had a great butt, apparently. He could hear Jenna giggling quietly beside him, and he had to resist the urge to point out that she had been glancing towards Debby far too often, and therefore couldn't talk.

At the end of class, they were the last ones to leave, apart from Josh and Debby who were talking and laughing. Whilst he was sure Jenna would have otherwise forced him to ask Josh out, or at least for his number, they weren't going to interrupt him when he was talking to someone else, especially considering that Debby was likely his girlfriend.

However, before they were out of the door, Debby dashed towards Jenna, smiling and looking slightly apologetic. "Hey, could I talk to you a sec?" she asked Jenna, aiming a meaningful look at Tyler.

"Yeah, that's fine," Jenna said, looking insanely happy that Debby was talking to her. "Tyler had a couple of questions for Josh, anyway, right?"

Tyler was not Jenna's friend. "Sure did," he said, trying to look enthusiastic about yoga. Contorting his body into strange shapes was something he loved to do, most of all when it was offensively early in the morning.

Jenna and Debby left the room to talk outside, about whatever it was. Hopefully, asking Jenna out. Josh walked over to Tyler, his painfully attractive smile in place. "You wanted to talk to me?" Josh asked.

"I- yeah, I do," Tyler said, then paused long enough for Josh to start looking confused.

"What about?"

"You're really cute and I think we should get coffee," Tyler mumbled, and he could see Josh trying to work out what he had said, then his following grin, which, _wow_ , Tyler was pretty sure his lips would burn if he kissed Josh, he smiled like the sun.

"I think you're cute, too," Josh said. Tyler might just burst from joy. "I'm free now, and there's a Starbucks a block away."

Tyler shrugged, aiming for faux-casual, and probably missing by a few miles. "Sounds great," he said.

They walked outside to the sight of Debby and Jenna blushing, holding hands and standing close together. Tyler had totally called it.

**Author's Note:**

> ew endings
> 
> y'all can send me [prompts](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask) but i will take ages bc i have a bunch already and i signed up to do a fic exchange so im gonna be busy with that.


End file.
